Off with his eyebrows!
by Stripes93
Summary: America and Canada wonder what England would look like with normal eyebrows. With a pair of tweezers in hand they get to work only to be interrupted by France...who would like to help. Slight FrUK Rated T for language


"Hey, Canada?" America asked, poking the blond boy who was asleep.

"Hm?" Canada mumbled then yawned, sitting up. "What is it?"

"Have you ever wondered what Iggy would look like with normal eyebrows?" America asked, sounding ever so intent on his inquiry.

"I don't know," The Canadian whispered gently. "Normal I guess," he shrugged and hugged the little polar bear close to him.

"You wanna find out?" The American asked, mischief twinkling in his blue eyes as he held out a pair of tweezers and smiled like a little blond demon. Canada gasped, violet eyes wide.

"B-b-but, he would get angry." He sputtered, already imaging England yelling at the top of his lungs-most likely using language that wasn't appropriate for two young boys to hear.

"But you know it would be fun. And he would thank us later on when it didn't look like two giant caterpillars were trying to eat his face." America clicked the tweezers twice, holding his hand to the boy.

"I don't know," Canada mumbled, looking down to the polar bear in his arms. "What do you think Kumatchi?"

"Who are you?" The bear asked, cocking his head to the side. Canada sighed, not even bothering to respond to the question that would most likely be asked again only moments later.

"I guess," Canada said, still sounding unsure of himself.

"Great! Let's go!" The young America grabbed Canada's hand, pulling him out of the room and to their adoptive father's. America slowly opened the door, taking in the sleeping form of the Englishman in his bed.

"A-America, are you sure he won't wake up?" Canada whispered as the boys snuck in.

"That's why I brought you. I'll hold him down and you can do the plucking." America said with a nod of his head. Canada blanched momentarily at the thought of even touching those bushy things.

"May...maybe we should-"  
>"No, you can not back down now. We're already in here, we might as well do it." America said then froze as England mumbled something in his sleep then flipped over. Both boys held their breath, neither one daring to move before they were sure that the older nation wasn't going to wake up. "Phew, that was close." America whispered though smiling widely. "Okay, ready?" he said, climbing onto the bed and placed both hands on England's arms.<p>

"What if feels it?" Canada said, standing by the bed side, tweezers at the ready.

"Then we run," America said with resolute. Canada took a deep breath, taking the tweezers closer.

"Here I go," He whispered.

"And exactly what are you two doing?" The boy's screamed momentarily before they both put a hand over each others mouth. Looking to the door, eyes wide, they found France watching them while leaning against the door, a smirk on his face. He quirked an eyebrow at them, waiting for an answer. "Well?" The boys removed their hands then America crawled off the bed, both of the nations going to the older man.

"We were going to see what England looked like with normal eyebrows." America replied, with a smile. Even if England taught him to hate the 'froggy bastard' he knew even France would be intrigued by the thought of what his little brother looked like with normal eyebrows.

"Oh really?" France's smile now mirrored America's in every way and one would think that the two were possible blood relatives. "If you are going to do that those measly tweezers will never get the job done quick enough. He would wake up before the third hair was even out. _Séjour ici_," The Frenchman left momentarily, returning quickly with a razor. "Let's get to work,"

The nations quickly took their places around the Englishman, America securing England's arms while Canada held down his legs and France took the spot near his head, razor at the ready. "Now, make sure he doesn't move," France warned, beginning to set to work on the hairy monsters. The hair was trimmed away slowly, falling over England's face. Both of the children looked exceedingly grossed out, their faces questioning how much hair a person could have on their eyebrows!

All of sudden the Englishman sneezed and America lifted his arms up, ready to run at a moments notice. "Mm, France..." England mumbled, grabbing America and cuddled into him. The little boy gulped, struggling in his grip. "Now stop that..." England muttered, kissing the boys temple. "You'll take it like a man...frog..." America let out a squeak, biting his lip. 'Help me!' He mouthed in clear distress. He would continue to struggle but stopped at the risk of waking the man up.

"Papa, what do we do?" Canada whispered, wanting to help the poor blue eyed boy.

"Hmm?" France pondered for a moment then smiled, bending down to England's ear. _"Le voulez-vous, cheri?_" he whispered in his ear huskily. England moaned quietly, rolling over, taking the boy with him.

"Fucking froggy French..." he mumbled. "So hot..."

"_Je sais que vous faites_," France whispered, stroking England's face. He then slowly pried the English country's arms open, letting the boy free. America jumped down and hugged France quickly.

"Thank you. I thought I was going to die," He muttered. "And he was poking me. Not with his finger!" he said, shuddering.

"Alright boys, I think you've had enough excitement for today. I'll finish up here," France said, smiling down at England naughtily. "Unless-"

"Let's go!" America said quickly, grabbing Canada's hand and pulled him out of the room before France suggested they stayed instead.

America brought them back to their room where they collapsed on their beds in a fit of giggles. "Oh man, I wish we could have finished." America said, rolling onto his stomach.

"Yeah...but I'm glad we didn't stay." Canada whispered and both boys nodded. They then whipped their heads around as they heard a cry of 'Bloody Hell! What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

"Shut up and take it like a man!" France said before all went silent.

"Ew..." The North American boys said at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I tried my luck at a bit of humor but I think I failed for the most part. Humor isn't exactly my forté, if you haven't figured that out by now. But I hope you liked it none the less. Reviews appreciated, please and thank you. ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


End file.
